The Dark Age of Cybertron
by reptilia28
Summary: AU. Takes place during the Beast Era. What would have happened if Megatron had not broken free on the flight back to Cybertron, only for the Maximals to return to something much worse? Will Cybertron be covered in darkness forever? R&R. ABANDONED!


After watching the _Beast Wars_ series in its entirety (something I have been wanting to do since the late '90s), I had a sudden idea for an AU Transformers fic set in the Beast Era. I hope you enjoy it. It has minor spoilers for Nemesis, pt. 2. Does not follow _Beast Wars: The Gathering_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. At all. Don't sue me.

----

"Got any three's?" Rattrap sighed.

"Nope. Go cyber-fishing," Cheetor said. Rattrap gave another bored sigh and drew a card from the deck. The Maximals had recently emerged victorious from the Beast Wars on ancient Earth, and were currently heading towards their home planet Cybertron. However, with the majority of the ship's functions under Optimus Primal's control, and no Megatron to antagonize, the rest of the crew was bored.

Very, very bored.

"Hey, boss monkey!" Rattrap shouted towards the cockpit. "How much longer is this road trip through time and space gonna take, huh?!"

"Transwarp technology was very crude during the time of the Autobots, Rattrap," Rhinox said calmly, looking at his cards. "The trip will take much longer than if we still had the _Axalon_. Got any sevens?"

"Go fish," Blackarachnia said. Rhinox drew another card. "Got any Autobots?"

Meanwhile, at the helm of the Autobot ship, Optimus Primal was stuck in his own musings. Would Cybertron be changed in the three megacycles that they had been gone? Had Megatron's bold move struck a revolt from the Predacons? Questions swum through his spark, and he couldn't help but worry. He would have liked to joined his fellow Maximals in cards, but someone needed to operate the ship.

That, and his hands were too big for the cards.

Optimus' thoughts were interrupted by the ship's computer beeping.

"_Approaching destination. Estimated arrival two-point-seven cycles_," the automated voice said.

"Finally," Optimus muttered. Pressing the button to activate the communication system, he said, "Maximals, we're almost home. We should be there in about three cycles. Return to the helm." Everbody frantically gathered up all their cards and rushed back to the helm of the ship.

A couple minutes later, everyone was standing beside Optimus eagerly anticipating seeing their home for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. And in the case of Silverbolt and Blackarachnia, it technically was.

"We'll be entering Cybertronian space in five, four, three, two, one, now," Optimus said, and the ship lurched forward as it exited Transwarp space. "We're back."

"By the Matrix…" Blackarachnia gasped.

"It's beautiful," Silverbolt said, stunned.

"Woo-hoo! Home sweet home!" Rattrap cheered, dancing happily.

"We'll be entering Cybertron's atmosphere in ten cycles," Optimus said. "I suggest you return to your stations." Everbody hastily returned to their assigned posts.

"Think they'll notice that we have Megatron tied to the top of our ship?" Cheetor asked.

"You kiddin' me, Spots? They'll probably throw us a stinkin' parade!" Rattrap shouted. "It's the least they could do after all the slag we had to deal with during the Beast Wars." Cheetor couldn't help but shrug in agreement.

Soon, the Autobot ship was flying over the buildings of Cybertron, while Optimus tried to find a docking bay big enough to land on. A loud beeping came from Rhinox's screen.

"Optimus, I'm detecting multiple units coming in fast from the rear. They're surrounding us." Within seconds, dozens of brown, bullet-shaped jets were flying around the Autobot ship.

"We are receiving a hail, Optimus," Silverbolt said.

"On speaker," Optimus said. Nodding, Silverbolt pressed a button, and a male voice boomed over the communications system.

"**_--You are flying through restricted airspace. Identify yourself immediately_**." Everbody looked at each other confused.

"I don't remember this when we left," Rattrap said.

"**_Unknown ship, you are flying through restricted airspace. Identify yourself immediately, or we will destroy you. This is your final warning_**." The Maximals' expressions turned to those of shock.

"Silverbolt, open a channel," Optimus said. Silverbolt pressed another button, opening a channel. "Channel open, Optimus."

"This is Optimus Primal, authentication code six-delta-five-nine-alpha. We have a fugitive and are requesting permission to land." Several tense moments passed as the communications array remained silent. Finally, the voice responded.

"**_Acknowledged. Divert to docking bay six-three-four. We shall escort you_**." The Maximal sighed in relief.

"Confirmed, diverting to coordinates," Optimus said, flying to the designated docking bay, the brown jets still surrounding it, although one straggled behind the rest.

"Computer, access information on unit Optimus Primal, authentication code six-delta-five-nine-alpha, access code Spy Streak," the jet said.

"_Acknowledged_," his internal computer said. A few seconds later, the voice returned. "_Optimus Primal. Commander of Maximal exploration vessel _Axalon_. Missing approximately three megacycles. Deemed a fugitive by the Emperor of Cybertron. Detain or terminate_."

"Confirmed. Increase thruster burn." Spy Streak quickly caught up with his units, and escorted the Maximals to the docking bay.

The Maximals exited the ship and wrenched Megatron off the hull. The Predacon criminal struggled against his bonds in vain. All the brown jets tranformed into identical-looking robots, with a missle launcher on one arm, and a pincer on the other.

"We brought back Megatron," Optimus said, gesturing to the struggling Predacon. Spy Streak briefly glanced at him.

"So you have," he said. Suddenly, all the spy drones raised their launchers at the Maximals, while they did the same.

"What the slag is going on here?" Blackarachnia hissed.

"Optimus Primal, by decree of the Emperor of Cybertron, you have been deemed a fugitive of justice. You and your crew are under arrest. Lower your weapons, or face termination."

"Arrest?!" everyone exclaimed.

"There must be a mistake," Optimus said.

"There is no mistake," Spy Streak said. "Surrender now, or be destroyed."

"You first!" Cheetor shouted, firing at Spy Streak. The Transformer was sent flying, knocking down several drones. The rest of the Maximals opened fire, quickly destroying the drones, but Spy Streak recovered and escaped before they could destroy him.

"We gotta get outta here," Rhinox said.

"I agree."

"What about this guy?" Rattrap said, pointing his gun at Megatron. Optimus sighed.

"I guess we're taking him," he said.

"What?! Why are we taking the Predacon?!" Rattrap shouted.

"Because it's not the Maximal way to leave people out for dead. Now keep your voice down." Optimus grabbed Megatron and slung him over his shoulder, and the took a lift to exit the building. They fled the building and turned into a side alley just in time to watch a team of racing cars zoom passed them.

"That was close," Cheetor sighed.

"This is not what I expected from the law enforcers of Cybertron," Silverbolt said.

"This isn't normal," Optimus said. "What's going on here?" The Maximals froze at the sound of several weapons being charged behind them.

"That's what I'd like to know."

----

So, that's the first chapter. What do you think so far?

Don't forget to review!


End file.
